I Choose You
by silverbellbaby
Summary: This is my way for our favorite Liason couple to have their happily ever after. The show never gave them one, so I hope you like it. To those that are not 'Liason' fans, probably not something you would like to read. AH Liason one shot. R&R.


**I heard the song title shown below and got inspired to write a Liason one shot on it. This is my way of having a Liason happily ever after on the show, the one they never got. I will forever be a Liason fan, so this is my way of writing what I felt should have been on the show. I hope you like this little one shot. I would love to hear what you think so I know how I did. I have more short stories on Liason in the works as well as stories in progress on our favorite couple.**

**The back story and history of this story is in the one shot. I used some of the shows history but also some of my own creation. I watch the show faithfully, but it doesn't mean I remember every detail on our couple. On some of the history if I didn't remember everything, I used my own creation. I hope you like it. Thank you for taking the time to read and if you're feeling extra generous, leave a review so I know whether I did okay on this or not. I proofed this, but keep in mind that no writer is perfect and we still all make mistakes. I don't own the title/artist, but do own the storyline. Thank you and happy reading.**

**Title: I Choose You**

**Artist: Sara Bareilles**

**Summary: This is my way for our favorite Liason couple to have their happily ever after. The show never gave them one, so I hope you like it. People that are not 'Liason' fans, probably not something you would like to read. R&R.**

**ONE SHOT**

(Jason Morgan has been in the mob for so many years, so many that it is all he knows. He is also quite good at it. When someone or something poses a threat to him or his business with Sonny Corinthos, he eliminates it. He may be known as a killer to many, but to others, he protects what is needed to protect. His former family, the Quartermaine's, don't like his mob life and have always made that clear. Even though Jason has never known his current life to be wrong even though many people point that out, he has slowly been coming to the realization that maybe there is life after the mob after all. One very important person who has had an important impact on that realization...is Elizabeth Webber)

(Jason has had many chances to choose the woman who stole his heart when she was a teenager, but he always believed his dangerous life was what he was meant to have. When he was in that car accident with AJ that left him brain damaged, he didn't remember who he previously was. That hurt his family, but Jason didn't know who to turn to until Sonny Corinthos came along and took him under his wing. The only times when Jason truly doubted his place in the mob business was when he was around Elizabeth. She showed him a different reality, a different take on the world. What she showed him was that he didn't always have to show violence or kill people to protect. But the world that Sonny invited him in, that world was that you killed people to show how tough you were, that you also killed to teach a lesson. Jason didn't always believe in that world, but again, he didn't know any different)

(He has wanted to be with Elizabeth more than anything, but one thing she couldn't handle was the dangers of his life. The one time when she thought she could handle it was right before Michael got shot and Jason proposed to her. When Jason had to leave, she realized his life was truly not safe even though she desperately wanted to be with him and the boys, for them to be a family. Elizabeth would never force Jason to choose her over the business but she had always privately hoped he would. That was one thing Jason admired about her was that she never tried to change him. But he also knew if he wanted to be with her and the boys in a violent free life, he would need to make a choice. The question he needed to ask himself was...was he strong enough or brave enough to do what he has wanted to do for so long, which was leave the business and mob life and finally be with the woman who stole his heart years ago and be with Cameron, Jake, and Aiden? Cameron and Aiden weren't his biologically, but he loved them like they were)

(In Sonny's office, Jason and Sonny are talking about business. Even though Jason is engaged in conversation, Sonny can tell his mind is not totally there. As they continue, Sonny studies his partner's facial expressions and can tell Jason is in another world. Sonny decides to interrupt his partner)

Sonny: "Are you okay, man?"

(Jason looks at him in confusion, as if wondering what he meant. As Sonny speaks, he gestures)

Sonny: "You look like something is on your mind?"

(Jason looks at him weirdly before he shakes his head and shrugs)

Jason: "No, I'm fine."

Sonny: (seriously) "Liar."

Jason: (leans his head back, confused) "Excuse me?"

(Sonny sighs deeply as he knew he needed to be blunt with his friend. Even though Jason was denying it, it's obvious his heart wasn't in work lately)

Sonny: "Jason, I know you better than almost anyone. The only other person who knows you well besides me is Elizabeth."

(Sonny shakes his head and sighs sympathetically)

Sonny: "I know no matter who you are with, she will always hold your heart."

(Jason sighs in response before shaking his head)

Jason: "It doesn't matter because I could never ask her to be a part of my life." (sadly) "Sonny, I love her and the boys with all my heart, but my world is dangerous." (seriously) "You know that."

Sonny: (nods) "I do. Now, Jason, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to think about it." (shakes his head) "I don't want you to answer right away, okay?"

Jason: "Okay, what's the question?"

(Sonny goes closer to his friend and looks at him in the eyes)

Sonny: (seriously) "If you had the chance to leave the business and be with Elizabeth and the boys, would you take it? If you no longer had to look over your shoulder, what would you do?"

(Jason knows Sonny means business. He is in momentary shock before he looks at Sonny. Jason didn't need a moment to think about Sonny's question. He has spent a long time thinking about it and he already knew his answer)

Jason: "I would be with her in a heartbeat. I would choose her and the boys in an instant." (shakes his head) "But, Sonny, it's not that simple."

Sonny: "Jason, I can see the hurt in your eyes when you see them because you can't be with them." (hopeful look) "What if I told you there was a way you could be with them and you don't have to be in the business anymore?"

(Jason looks at Sonny in shock, as if he was afraid he heard Sonny wrong. Meanwhile, at General Hospital, Elizabeth and Sabrina are at the Nurse's Station going through their files)

Sabrina: "So, have you decided what you're going to do regarding Chicago? It's got to have been on your mind lately."

Liz: (sighs) "I haven't been able to think of anything else, to be honest. In a way, I want to take the job because it would be a fresh start and it would also be better paying as well as better benefits." (tilts her head) "But, I'm almost afraid to because of Jake."

Sabrina: (lowers her head slightly) "You mean because of the fact that Jason is Jake's father?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah."

Sabrina: "Have you talked about this over with Jason?"

(Elizabeth looks at Sabrina with a guilty look)

Liz: "I don't want to keep Jason away from his son but I also know this job opportunity won't come again."

Sabrina: "No, you're right. It won't come again. From what I have seen, Jason is pretty understanding." (shrugs hopefully) "Who knows? Maybe Jason will go with you."

(Elizabeth looks at her friend in disbelief)

Liz: "To Chicago? Sabrina, Jason's life and work life is here." (shakes her head) "Besides, I can't ask him to leave everything behind."

(Sabrina tilts her head and smiles slightly)

Sabrina: "Maybe everything Jason has ever wanted was right in front of him." (referring to Liz and the boys)

(Elizabeth stares at her friend in confusion as she tries to decide how to respond to Sabrina's comment. Elizabeth shrugs before speaking)

Liz: "It would be nice if he said this to me. I would never force Jason to say or do anything, but it sometimes frustrates me when he says things in an attempt to make me happy. I want to know he is happy, too." (rolls her eyes) "But you know how men are." (nods) "But I do see your point in talking to him. I'll go after work. I know gram won't mind. I'll send him a quick text."

(Elizabeth goes to a bench nearby before she pulls out her phone, searching for Jason's number. When she finds it, she speaks as she texts him)

Liz: "Jason, are you free tonight? Say around 6? There is something I need to discuss with you. We can talk at your place if you want. Liz".

(Elizabeth is shocked when not even five minutes later, she received a reply from him. She reads what he wrote)

Liz: "'Elizabeth, sounds good. There is something I need to discuss with you as well. It concerns the future. Tell you more at 6. Love, Jason'."

(Elizabeth can't help the smile that appears across her face when Jason not only said the word 'future' but when he ended the text with 'Love, Jason'. Even though they're not technically together, the little things he does always sends butterflies in her stomach. She knew in that moment her heart would always belong to Jason Morgan. Granted, she didn't exactly like his current life, but that could never stop her from loving him. She has loved him since the moment they first saw each other. Of course, she didn't realize back then that he took her heart without realizing it)

(It is just after 6 p.m. and like promised, Elizabeth is at Jason's doorstep. She sighs deeply in nervousness as she was dreading this conversation. She knew it needed to be done, but it didn't make it any easier. She didn't want to leave the man she loved or move away, not allowing her son to know his father. But she also knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She was so torn on what to do but she knew she needed to make a choice. She didn't want to leave her soul mate, but she also needed to realize that nothing was going to happen from where they were both at. She needed to be strong, but she knew one look at Jason and her heart would melt)

(She gains enough courage to finally raise her hand up to Jason's front door and after sighing once more, she knocks. She hears a faint noise from the inside of the apartment. Before she has a chance to have any more thoughts that transpired today or her nervousness on that moment the door opens, revealing Jason. They stare at each other for what felt like a lifetime before he is able to recover his voice enough to speak)

Jason: (clears his throat) "Come on in."

(Elizabeth briefly smiles before she walks past him and walks to the side of the couch before she turns around. Jason shuts the door and walks slowly to her. It's obvious they were both nervous about the conversation that was about to happen, but they both also knew it needed to happen. They look into each other and end up speaking at the same time)

Jason: "There was something-."

Liz: "We need to -."

(They chuckle before clearing their throats. Jason signals for her to go first. She asks him if he is sure and he nods)

Liz: "There-There is something I want to talk to you about."

(Jason stares at her and can tell it's serious. He places his hands in his side pockets)

Jason: "Okay."

(Elizabeth looks away from him briefly but knew she needed to face him. As much as she was dreading this, she knew she needed to be honest with him. He deserved to know what was going on. She feared she would leave him heartbroken, but she knew she needed to get it out. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply before facing him)

Liz: "I got a job offer in another city."

(She nervously looks at him and swallows hard but tries to remain calm. She notices him just looking at her. She was afraid of this moment, but she knew she needed to tell him everything. Jason clears his throat and speaks)

Jason: "So, you're moving?"

(Elizabeth opens her mouth slightly in an attempt to speak, but nothing comes out. Jason looks down as he tries to figure out what to say. He glances up at her and tilts his head. It's clear from his quietness and his facial expressions that he is upset about her news even though he tries not to let it show)

Jason: "Where-Where, uh, is the job offer at?"

(Elizabeth wished she could tell him she wasn't seriously thinking about the move because she could tell he was sad. It killed her that he fell that way. She gathered her courage and continued to speak)

Liz: "Chicago. It's better benefits and better pay. I love it here, but to be honest, in a way, it's also a fresh start."

(Jason looks down before facing her)

Jason: "You don't like Port Charles anymore?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "It's not that. Port Charles is my home. I will always have good memories here. But then again, there are more opportunities there."

(Jason sighs deeply in response before he speaks)

Jason: "I know you've been feeling this way for awhile. I know you haven't been completely happy here in the last year or so."

(Elizabeth looks at him weirdly, as if wondering why he would say something like that. He briefly raises his hand so he can explain)

Jason: (sighs) "Elizabeth, just because I'm not around you all the time doesn't mean I don't know how you truly feel. I know it kills you that we can't be together. I know it kills you that Jake can't get to know me because of the dangers of my life. Even though you would like to stay here in Port Charles, I know you feel it would be better there." (shakes his head) "I don't blame you at all."

(Elizabeth looks at him with a surprised face)

Liz: "You don't?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "No, I don't." (scoffs slightly) "To be honest, I even support you in it."

(Elizabeth opens her mouth and looks at him in disbelief)

Liz: "J-Jason, what are you...?"

(Jason walks to her where he can see her better and looks into her beautiful eyes)

Jason: "Baby, I can't ask you to put your life on hold or keep you from doing something you feel in your heart is the right thing to do. I love you and the boys with all my heart. Always will." (seriously) "But you need to do what is right for you and the boys. I would never forgive myself if I held you back from doing something you truly love."

(Elizabeth looks at him tearfully and can't stop the tears that fall)

Liz: "I don't want to leave you, Jason. You're-You're my whole world...you and the boys."

(She closes her eyes and more tears fall to her cheeks. She sniffles and Jason can't help but wipe them away with his thumb as he caresses her cheek)

Jason: "If I had a chance to go with you and the boys to Chicago and start a new life, what would you say?"

(She looks at him in confusion)

Jason: (smiles tenderly) "I had an inkling you might have been considering a move and I have been seriously thinking about what I want to do with the rest of my life."

(She continues to look at him and can't help but have a hopeful expression. She wasn't sure if he was hinting at what she thought he was actually hinting at. She just nods and encourages him to keep going)

Jason: "I know you don't like the business I lead here."

Liz: (shakes her head) "I would never force you to give up something you love, Jason."

Jason: (tilts his head & smiles) "What if I told you I was ready to give up my life in the business?" (sighs) "To be honest, I never had to really think about it until I heard you might be leaving and when you told me just now." (nods) "But I came to a decision today on it."

(Elizabeth can't help the slight smile that spreads across her face. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but the way he was talking, she was almost positive she knew where he was going with this)

Jason: "I know we couldn't be a family because of my dangerous life. But if I had the chance to walk away from it and be with you and the boys, what would you say?"

(Elizabeth smiles wide in happiness)

Liz: "I would tell you as long as you were sure this is what you wanted, you have made me the happiest person in the world."

Jason: (smiles) "I had a feeling you would say that."

(Her smile quickly fades when a thought comes to her)

Liz: "How-How would you be able to get out, though? I mean, you have been a part of the business for so long. Wouldn't someone have a grudge over it?"

Jason: (shakes his head) "Not, it wouldn't be hard." (sighs) "To be honest, I've been thinking about leaving for awhile."

Liz: (puzzled) "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jason: (shrugs & smiles) "Same reason as you. I didn't want to leave Port Charles...and you."

Liz: (confused) "Why would you leave Port Charles?"

Jason: "Same reason as you...a fresh start. I wouldn't ever leave without you and our kids, but..." (smiles) "When I heard about you possibly moving and then when you confessed to me about it, I knew you really wanted to do it." (shrugs) "This way, maybe we could move together."

(Jason wasn't sure if she still wanted to be with him, to leave Port Charles and start a new life with him. He looked at her nervously, but he senses her next choice of words would put him at ease)

Liz: (smiles) "I would absolutely love it if you chose to be with us, Jason. Nothing would make me happier."

(Again, she has a moment of panic when she comes to a realization)

Liz: "You never told me the dangers or risks of what would happen if you left Port Charles permanently."

(Jason sighs deeply as he leads her to the couch so they can be more comfortable before he continued)

Jason: "Sonny could tell I haven't been completely happy lately. He knew it was because I wasn't with you. Yes, I've been active in the business, but my heart wasn't in it anymore. He confronted me on it."

Liz: (chuckles) "He can be blunt when he wants to be."

Jason: (chuckles) "That is true. He finally got me to admit I've wanted out for awhile but wasn't sure if I could being I've been here so long."

Liz: (nods) "So, what changed? I mean, what was Sonny's plan?"

Jason: "In order to leave the business, I have to leave Port Charles and never look back. That way, I have nothing to do with the business and anything concerning it. I wasn't sure where we would go, but once you told me about Chicago just now..." (smiles) "...I knew it could work." (shakes his head) "I have no business ties in Chicago. So, if Chicago has the opportunities for you, then that's where we'll go."

(Elizabeth can tell he is being sincere but still felt he was doing this mostly for her. Jason sensed her hesitation and took her hands into his and gently brushed them against his lips before placing her hands in his on his lap)

Jason: "You're not forcing me to do anything, baby. You just made my decision that much clearer on what I wanted to do. I want to do this with you..." (smiles) "...more than anything."

Liz: (smiles) "You have no idea how happy you have made me, Jason Morgan."

(Jason rests his hand on her cheek and caresses it as he smiles)

Jason: "It is you who makes me happy, Elizabeth Webber. You, Cameron, Jake, and Aiden, you are my whole world."

(They lean towards each other and their lips touch. His tongue touches her lips so she opens them just enough so he can caress and evade her entire mouth. After breaking apart due to the lack of oxygen, they look at each other)

Jason: "When were you offered the job?"

Liz: "Almost three weeks ago."

(He looks at her, surprised)

Jason: "I'm surprised they gave you this long to think about it."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "They were kind in letting me think about it. I was actually going to give them an answer tomorrow."

Jason: (nods) "That's the reason you came here tonight to tell me." (smiles a little) "I'm guessing you were hoping I'd come with you?"

Liz: (shyly) "Yes." (chuckles softly) "I guess you could say I was hoping you would choose to leave the business and move with us to Chicago."

(Jason looks at his love and makes sure she's facing him as he smiles at her)

Jason: "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to go with you and the kids to Chicago. You will always have my heart. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I choose you, Elizabeth Webber. I love you and can't wait to go on our adventure together."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jason Morgan. I choose you and can't wait till we start our life together."

(The next day at the hospital, Elizabeth goes to the Chief of Staff's door and knocks on the door. When she hears a 'come in', she goes inside and shuts the door behind her as she faces the person in charge, which is Monica Quartermaine. The two ladies smile at each other as Monica offers her a seat across from her desk. The young nurse smiles in response before sitting down. Monica leans towards the desk as she rests her elbows on the edge and closes her hands like she's praying)

Monica: "What can I do for you, Miss Webber?"

Liz: (smiles) "Elizabeth, please."

Monica: (chuckles) "Sorry. I know I need to be professional and even though I know everyone's names, I feel I should still speak to you professionally."

Liz: "No problem."

Monica: "Is this about that offer you got in Chicago?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes. Dr. Kelly Lee told me the offer still stands. She is the Chief of Staff there."

Monica: "And what have you decided?"

Liz: "I have decided to take the offer. I will be letting her know after this meeting."

Monica: (sighs) "Well, I won't lie, Elizabeth. I will miss having you around. I appreciated your hard work and dedication to his hospital."

(The way Monica is looking at the young nurse told Elizabeth she had something else to say)

Liz: "Was there something else you wanted to talk about? I get the feeling there is."

Monica: (nods & sighs) "As a matter of fact, there is."

Liz: "Okay."

Monica: "I know you and my son care very deeply for each other."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, we do."

Monica: "Will, uh, will my son be joining you on your move to Chicago?"

(Elizabeth looks at the older woman weirdly)

Liz: "What does Jason have to do with this? I thought you two weren't on speaking terms? At least, that's what I heard last."

Monica: "I don't approve of his lifestyle, but it doesn't mean I will ever stop loving my son."

Liz: "I understand." (sincerely) "My apologies."

Monica: "It's okay, Elizabeth." (sighs) "Even though and my son are not together, it doesn't mean I don't know you two love each other." (smiles) "And Jake is proof of that. I will miss my grandson, but I admit I would be happier if I knew Jason was planning on going with you and the boys."

Liz: (smiles) "You will be very happy to know that Jason is indeed coming with us."

(Monica's face lights up in response)

Monica: "Are you sure? Is this true?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Yes. As a matter of fact, he is quitting the mob completely to make a life with me and the boys in Chicago."

(Monica practically jumps up and down in her chair in happiness)

Monica: "Oh, Elizabeth, I can't begin to tell you how happy that makes me!"

(Elizabeth chuckles as she raises her eyebrows and smiles at the woman)

Liz: "Oh, trust me, Monica. No one is as happy as me." (smiles wide) "But you can be the next one to be as happy."

Monica: (smiles & nods) "Well, thank you."

Liz: "Jason asked me to deliver the news regarding his decision to leave the business. Even though you two aren't speaking, I know he loves you."

(Monica smiles briefly and nods)

Monica: "I will always love him as well." (sincerely) "Please take care of each other."

Liz: (nods) "We will."

(The two women shake hands and briefly hug before Elizabeth leaves Monica's office. Elizabeth then pulls out her cell phone and calls her new boss, Kelly Lee. After a few rings, the person on the other end picks up)

Woman: "Hello?"

Liz: (smiles) "Hi, Dr. Lee."

Dr. Lee: (cheerfully) "Elizabeth! Nice to hear from you! How can I help you?"

Liz: "I just thought I'd tell you I spoke with my boss and gave her my two week's notice. If the position is still open, I will still take it."

Dr. Lee: "Yep, the position is still open. Even though you will be done in two weeks, I will give you an extra week to get everything settled. That is your choice, of course."

Liz: "Thank you, Dr. Lee. I appreciate that. I will take you up on your offer. It will give me time to get my son's settled as well as my new place."

Dr. Lee: "Sounds good. Talk to you again in a few weeks."

Liz: (happily) "Definitely."

(The ladies say their goodbyes before hanging up. Elizabeth walks to the Nurse's Station where she runs into Sabrina. The young nurse sees Elizabeth's and they greet each other)

Sabrina: "Hey, girl."

Liz: "Hey."

Sabrina: "What's new?"

Liz: "I have an update for you regarding Chicago."

(Sabrina gives her friend her complete attention)

Sabrina: (nodding) "Okay."

Liz: (smiles) "I took the job."

Sabrina: (smiles) "You did?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Yes. I told Monica earlier and spoke to Dr. Lee as well. Monica understood even though she is sad to see me go."

(Sabrina looks at her friend nervously and debates whether to ask her question. She decides to in the end)

Sabrina: "How does, uh, how does Jason feel about this? I mean, did you talk to him?"

Liz: (nodding) "I did."

Sabrina: "And?"

Liz: (smiles & nods) "He is not only happy for me, but he will be moving with me and the boys."

(Sabrina's eyes light up in response)

Sabrina: "Are you serious?"

Liz: (smiles) "Yes, I am."

Sabrina: (happily) "Oh, I am so happy for you, girl!"

(Sabrina gives her friend a big hug as the two friends laugh in happiness. After breaking free, Sabrina faces her friend)

Sabrina: "How will he be able to leave the business? I mean, granted I am not an expert, but wouldn't any of Jason's enemies try find him?"

Liz: "Don't worry; I had the same exact concerns, too. But I guess Sonny said if Jason was that serious about it, he wouldn't be able to return here. But Jason understood and being there are no businesses in Chicago, he decided to do it." (slightly smiles) "I guess he's wanted to leave the business for awhile. Well, he's been thinking about it anyway." (shrugs) "I guess my job offer in Chicago gave him a little push."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Well, it sounds like the push did him well."

Liz: (shakes her head) "He knows I would never force him to do anything, but he told me he was excited."

Sabrina: "When do you leave for Chicago?"

Liz: "Two weeks. I put in my two weeks today and Dr. Lee, who is the Chief of Staff in Chicago, was kind in giving me another week to get everything settled. Jason is telling Sonny now."

Sabrina: "How does Jason feel about never being able to return to Port Charles?"

Liz: "Obviously, he'd like to return in time, but for the most part, he's fine. He hasn't gotten along with his family in awhile, not since the accident that left him brain damaged. But he knows they will be in our lives because of the boys and he's okay with that."

Sabrina: "Does he know what he wants to do in Chicago, you know, career wise?"

Liz: "Well, after work we're going to discuss the move more, but he always told me he wouldn't mind opening a car shop." (chuckles) "He loves putting things together."

Sabrina: (chuckles) "Yeah, I can definitely picture that."

(Sabrina nervously looks at her friend. She has always wanted to ask her something, but didn't know if it was her place. Elizabeth can tell from the way her friend is looking at her that she's hesitant to ask something)

Liz: "If you have something to ask, girl, you can. You are one of my best friends." (jokingly) "If it's too personal, I will tell you."

Sabrina: (chuckles softly) "What I was wondering was...who knows about Jake's true paternity? I know Jason, Sonny, you, and me. But I was wondering who all knows?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "You're not being too personal. Lucky, Sam, Monica, Sonny, Jason, you, me, and the guards. I know obviously a lot of people know, but we don't want the whole world to know." (rolls her eyes) "Lucky and Sam are no longer in Port Charles, thank god. Jason told them what would happen if they told anyone." (scoffs) "Besides, Lucky is a deadbeat father who chose to explore life over being here." (seriously) "I'm glad Jason is their father. He is in every way that counts...meaning towards Cameron and Aiden."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Sounds like you won the lottery."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "That I did."

(Meanwhile, at Sonny's, Jason enters as Sonny is looking out the window. Jason walks as far as to the couch before stopping)

Jason: "It's beautiful, isn't it? The sky, the sunlight, and of course your garden."

Sonny: (nodding) "Yeah, it is."

(Sonny turns around to face Jason)

Sonny: "How'd it go at Elizabeth's?"

Jason: (nods) "Elizabeth has a job offer in Chicago and I encouraged her to take it."

(Sonny briefly looks around before meeting his friends' face)

Sonny: "Where does that leave you two?"

(Jason couldn't help but smile as he knew his friend would love this next part)

Jason: "I will be going with them."

(Sonny smiles and can't help but chuckle)

Sonny: "I was hoping you would. Now, granted, you will be missed around here, but I have always felt you belonged with them."

(Jason looks at him weirdly before speaking)

Jason: "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Sonny: (nods) "Because you needed to decide it for yourself. It was and is still obvious you love her and the kids, but you needed to decide your own future. At the beginning, I know you enjoyed the business, but in the last year, you lost the fire you you used to have. I know you wanted to be a family with them, but I think it took her making the decision to go to Chicago for you to set your priorities straight."

Jason: (sighs) "Yeah, you're right." (nods) "I love her and it's time I did what I should have done a long time ago. I need to put them first, but at the time I honestly thought I was doing the right thing...especially with the business."

Sonny: (smiles a little) "Well, now you won't have to worry about the business. You made the right decision. Chicago will be good for both of you." (shrugs) "Any plans on what you want to do there?"

Jason: (folds his arms & sighs) "Well, I have always wanted to own my own garage so I can fix cars, motorcycles, things like that."

Sonny: (nodding) "I can picture you doing that. For as long as I have known you, you have always had a passion for it." (smiles) "I'm happy for you, man. You guys deserve all the happiness in the world."

(The two men share a hug before Jason departs. It is about 6:30 pm and Jason is on Elizabeth's doorstep. He knew she was home because of her blazer in the driveway. He thought he would surprise her and the boys. He couldn't help but smile happily regarding him and his girl as well as the kids' upcoming plans. He honestly didn't think life could get any better. Well, on second thought, he thought to himself, he was hoping they would. He takes the little blue box out of his leather jacket pocket and holds it up so he can see it better)

Jason: (sighs) "Here's to hoping I'm making all of our dreams come true, my love."

(Jason clears his throat and puts the box back in his pocket before he knocks on the front door. He hears her saying 'I'm coming' before she finally answer the door and smiles wide at the sight of him)

Liz: "I was hoping it'd be you."

Jason: (smiles) "I couldn't stay away any longer."

Liz: (smiles) "Come on in."

(Elizabeth opens the door wide enough so Jason can go inside. Jason goes inside and walks a few steps before facing her, who closes the door. They walk to the couch before sitting down)

Jason: "Where are the boys?"

Liz: "Cameron is upstairs in his room. Jake is playing with his toys in his room. Aiden is down for his nap. He was tired earlier."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "Sounds like they're having fun upstairs."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth with a somewhat nervous face)

Jason: "How much have you told the boys about me coming?"

Liz: (smiles) "I told Cameron and Jake you would be moving with us and they were happy about it. They told me they remember you playing toys with them and you were fun to be around. Don't worry, I made sure they were on board with you coming."

Jason: (smiles & sighs) "I enjoy playing with them, too. I know technically Cameron and Aiden aren't mine biologically, Elizabeth, but I love them the same way I do Jake. I couldn't love them any less."

(Elizabeth places her hand over Jason's, whose hand is resting on his lap. She smiles at him tenderly)

Liz: "I know you love them all the same, Jayse. It makes me happy that you do." (chuckles) "As a matter of fact, when I told Cameron and Jake you would be coming with, they were ecstatic because you took the time to be there for them." (sighs) "Versus Lucky, he didn't."

Jason: "Hey."

(Jason looks at her right in the eyes)

Jason: "You and the boys will always come first. Lucky was a selfish SOB who cared more for adventures than being a father to them. I vow to you, honey, I will _never_ be like Lucky."

(Elizabeth places a tender kiss on his lips, which he reciprocates before they break free)

Liz: "I know you're nothing like Lucky, Jason. That's one thing I always appreciated about you. You put family first. I love you for that."

Jason: "I love you, too."

(The couple is interrupted by a pair of footsteps coming down the steps. They see Cameron and Jake approaching them)

Cameron: "Hey, Jason."

Jason: (smiles) "Hey, Cameron."

Jake: (smiles) "You're wearing a black shirt like me."

(Everyone noticed Jason's shirt before they all laugh. Jason nods as he speaks)

Jason: "You're right, buddy. We're wearing the same colored shirts."

(Jason is pleasantly surprised when Jake goes closer to him and he can tell what Jake wants. He takes Jake in his arms and gives him a warm hug. Elizabeth can't help the tears that flood her eyes. She was so happy when she would see the touching moments between them even though Jake didn't know he was Jason's son. She couldn't wait for the day when they could tell Jake the truth. Jason rests his son on his lap while Cameron decides to rest on Elizabeth's lap. Elizabeth smiles at her man)

Liz: "This is how it always should have been. You, me, and the boys together as a family."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No matter what, baby, we will always be a family."

(The boys excuse themselves to go into the next room to play. Elizabeth and Jason look towards the room before facing each other. The look on Elizabeth's face tells Jason she wants to tell him something important. He looks at her curiously)

Jason: "Is that a good thing you're looking at me like that?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes, it's a good thing." (sighs) "I think it's time we told the boys the truth."

Jason: (confused) "The truth? About...?"

Liz: "That you're Jake's real father."

(Jason leans back surprised at her declaration. He has wanted to tell the truth to Jake for a long time, but he wanted to go at Elizabeth's pace. Also, he wasn't sure if Jake was old enough. He deeply sighs before slightly nodding)

Jason: "Are you sure about this?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes. I have wanted to do it for awhile now, but wasn't sure the timing was right. But I feel Jake is old enough to understand...as long as we do it carefully."

Jason: (nods & smiles) "I agree. To be honest, I have wanted to claim him as my son since the day he was born."

Liz: (nods sympathetically) "I know you have. If I had it my way, we would have done this a long time ago. But between Lucky being here and the dangers of your life..."

Jason: "Don't worry, baby, I understand. When did you want to tell him?"

Liz: "Well, I thought _we_ could tell him now, before we make the move." (chuckles nervously) "I guess I'm a little selfish in wanting Jake to know before we move." (smiles) "He loves you already that I thought it was the perfect opportunity."

(Jason takes his girls hands into his and smiles)

Jason: "Thank you, baby."

(Elizabeth asks Cameron and Jake back into the living room. Cameron rests on Jason's lap and Jake rests on Elizabeth. Jason and Elizabeth look at each other once more before they face the boys)

Liz: "There is something we want to talk to you about."

Cameron: (confused) "What is it?"

Jake: "Are we still moving?"

Jason: (nods) "Yes, we're still moving."

Cameron: "Were one of us bad?"

(Elizabeth and Jason quickly glance at each other in confusion before looking at Cameron)

Liz: "No, baby, of course you weren't bad."

Jason: "Why would you say that?"

Cameron: "That's what it sometimes means when grownups need to talk to kids...kids have been bad."

(Jason hugs Cameron tightly before looking at his son)

Jason: "No, son, you haven't been bad." (smiles) "You're perfect."

Cameron: (giggles) "Okay. Sounds good."

(Elizabeth looks at Jake)

Liz: "This is about your daddy."

Jake: (puzzled) "You mean Lucky as my daddy?"

Liz: (shakes her head slowly) "No, sweetie. I will explain it to you and if you have any questions, Jason and I are here to answer them." (lowers her head slightly) "Okay?"

Jake: (nods) "Okay, mommy."

(Elizabeth and Jason look at Jake before smiling. They then face Jake and tell him the truth about Jason being his daddy and not Lucky. At Sonny's place, he is having a drink when Francis comes into the room)

Francis: "Is he at Elizabeth's now?"

Sonny: (nods) "Yep." (smiles) "He is planning on proposing to her tonight while there with the boys."

Francis: "This has been a long time coming, you know that, right?"

Sonny: (scoffs & nods) "If Jason had it his way, they would have been married years ago, but he respected her choice to stay out of the business life."

Francis: (shrugs) "Can't say I blame her."

Sonny: (shakes his head) "Don't worry. I don't either. Anyone with eyes could tell they love each other." (sighs) "Thankfully with Jason's choice to leave, they can finally be together."

Francis: "But he can't come back, right?"

Sonny: (shakes his head) "No. That was one of the rules of leaving, he can't return to the business or Port Charles."

Francis: "We can still visit him, though, right?"

Sonny: "Trust me, I made sure that was in the agreement." (chuckles) "But between Elizabeth and the boys, I don't think he will miss us too much."

Francis: (smiles) "Very true."

Sonny: "If anyone deserves this much happiness, it's Jason."

Francis: (smiles) "I wish I could see the look on his face as well as Elizabeth's when he pops the question."

Sonny: "She will be pleasantly surprised, that's for sure."

(At Elizabeth's, her and Jason look at their son for any hints on what he may be thinking. They just got done telling him that Jason, not Lucky, is his daddy. Jake looks somewhat confused before facing Jason)

Jake: "So, you're my daddy?"

Jason: "Yes, Jake, I'm your father."

Liz: (tilts her head) "How do you feel?"

Jake: (nods) "I like it. I never see my other daddy, Lucky, so I'm glad my new daddy is Jason." (smiles) "He plays with me and reads me stories."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "I'll read you stories whenever you want, buddy. I love playing with you and your brothers."

(Jason looks at Elizabeth while talking to Cameron and Jake)

Jason: "You and your mother are the best part of my life. I love all of you more than you will ever know."

Jake: (smiles) "I love you, too, daddy."

Cameron: "I love you, too, dad."

Liz: "As do I."

(They hear a noise from upstairs revealing Aiden crying)

Liz: (chuckles) "Looks like someone is up from their nap."

(She is about to set Jake on the couch when Jason stops her, surprising her)

Jason: "Let me go get Aiden. Please?"

(A smile spreads across her face as she can't help but admire the man in front of her. She never thought it was possible to love him more than she did in that moment)

Liz: "He would love that."

(Jason smiles before setting Cameron down on the couch. Cameron looks at his mom)

Cameron: "Is Jason really Jake's dad?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "He is. And he loves you and Aiden just as much, too."

Cameron: (sighs) "I'm glad Jason is our daddy. Lucky didn't see us that much."

Liz: (reassures him) "Jason loves you boys so much. He will always be here for you."

(Jason comes down the steps with Aiden in his arms. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she saw how her soul mate was with Aiden. Jason sets the toddler down in his pack and play so he can play with his toys. Jason sits back down on the couch before facing his love)

Jason: "There is something that I've wanted to do for a long time but the timing was never right."

Liz: (nods slowly in confusion) "Okay, what's that?"

(Before Jason asks his question, he looks at Cameron and Jake)

Jason: "Is it okay that I'm part of the family? Do you want me to be your daddy?"

(The boys nods)

Cameron: "Yes, I want you as my dad, Jason."

Jake: (smiles) "Me, too."

(Jason takes that as his answer before looking at Elizabeth, who looks at him in confusion)

Liz: "Jason, they know you're their father. I don't understand."

Jason: (smiles) "The reason I wanted to make sure was this."

(Elizabeth watches as Jason digs in his pocket and takes out a black box. She is stunned as she realizes what he has planned)

Liz: "Are-Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Jason: "It's something I have wanted to do for a long time and I can finally do it, but this time I hope it's permanent."

(Jason gets down on one knee while he opens the box, showing a stunning five carat diamond ring)

Liz: (shocked) "Jason!"

Jason: (chuckles nervously) "Sorry if the setting isn't the best."

Liz: (smiles) "The setting is perfect. I have you and the boys here. It's all I need."

Jason: (smiles tenderly) "I love you and the boys more than my own life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I plan on spending the rest of my life making you and our kids happy." (chuckles) "That is, if you'll have me."

(Elizabeth can't help the tears that have fallen to her cheeks. She sniffles and just as she is about to give him her answer, Cameron and Jake speak)

Cameron: "Say yes, mom!"

Jake: "Say yes, mommy!"

(Jason and Elizabeth laugh before Jason looks at her and smiles)

Jason: "What do you say, baby? Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

Liz: (laughs) "Yes! I love you, Jason Morgan! Nothing would make me happier than being your wife!"

(Jason smiles as he slides the ring on her finger. Cameron and Jake look at the ring and nods)

Cameron: "Very pretty."

Jake: "Pretty."

Cameron: (happily) "Yay! Mommy and daddy are getting married!"

Jake: (laughs) "Double yay!"

(Elizabeth and Jason can't help but laugh at the kids' enthusiasm. They look at the other with so much love in their eyes as they lean forward and share a sweet kiss. After pulling away, they can't stop the smile from appearing again)

Jason: "I love you, Elizabeth...soon-to-be Morgan."

Liz: "I love you, too, Mr. Morgan."

(Two weeks later, everything is packed up and Sonny, Francis, Audrey, Sabrina, and Monica visit so they can say their goodbyes. Jason makes sure everything is secure before facing their friends)

Liz: "Thank you all for being here. We love you and are so glad you are happy for us."

Sonny: "You make him happy, Elizabeth. That's all I need to know."

Francis: "You two be good to each other."

Jason: (smiles & nods) "Yes, sir."

Liz: (smiles) "Don't worry, Frannie, we will."

Audrey: (to Jason) "You take care of my granddaughter and great-grandsons."

Jason: (nods) "I promise I will."

(Audrey takes her granddaughters hand into hers and smiles big)

Audrey: "I always knew someday you two would end up together."

Liz: (smiles) "I always hoped we would. I love you, gram."

Audrey: "I love you, too, dear."

(Audrey and Elizabeth share a hug before Sabrina goes to her friend)

Sabrina: "Be safe and I hope you guys are really happy!"

(Elizabeth and her best friend hug before they face each other)

Liz: "Don't worry, we will and trust me, we can't wait to start our lives together."

(They share a smile before Jason approaches them)

Jason: "Are you ready to go, babe?"

Liz: "Never been more ready for anything."

(The engaged couple share one last smile at their friends before getting into her black blazer with the boys safely in their seats. Elizabeth and Jason look at one another)

Liz: "Are you ready for our adventure?"

Jason: "With you by my side, I am always ready."

Liz: "I love you."

Jason: "I love you, too. Always and forever."

(They share a kiss before they drive off)

**THE END**

**I hope you liked this little one shot. This took me a little while to finish. I hope I did this couple justice as well as the story. I am sad our couple didn't get their happily ever after on the show so this is my way of doing it. I hope you will take the time to review so I know how I did. Thank you. Until next time!**


End file.
